


you win some

by wan (kuro49)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ghost!Junichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: Death follows, always in his peripherals and he can run forever but he isn’t quite so sure he wants to outrun Junichi’s ghost.





	you win some

**Author's Note:**

> how are there no fics for koda???? (or here is one where junichi is all made up given i had 10seconds of him to work with)

 

Junichi’s smile is the same even though the blood is different.

The first time he sees Kotoba Junichi again, he sees him on his bed, bleeding through the sheets. Red soaked against the white and all that skin, his clothes are torn like his flesh, and there is the distinct smell of rust that clings heavy like moisture in the air before a storm. Junichi is dying, he is dead, he is also smiling at Moyuru from the other side of the bed.

Moyuru sits up, his shirt is soaked in sweat, he has his mouth wide opened, gasping but he cannot pull air into his lungs.

The only thing he envisions is a massacre in his name.

 

Junichi’s ghost is kind.

He comes to him and he isn’t always drenched in blood with death half a step away. Death always follows though, in his peripherals and he can run forever but he isn’t quite so sure he wants to outrun Junichi’s ghost.

“Where’d you go?” Moyuru says, smile sad, looking like he’s already lost him a second time, asking like he has no idea if this is the time where he will get an answer. The time where he does, Junichi is soft and when he looks at him, his eyes are dark but they are finally not devoid of love.

“Moyuru,” Junichi starts, smile easy, “I’m here now.”

He almost wishes the comfort that settles over him would hurt, if just a little, if just as payback for what he's done.

Moyuru says his name, once, twice, again and again, repeating Junichi's name like a mantra, a prayer, even if he is pretty sure there is not a god who would bother to answer.

 

Junichi comes back, looking like he has never left.

When Moyuru sees Junichi again, he is closing his locker door, bag slung over one shoulder, and there, standing at the very end of the row of lockers is Junichi, still in his jersey, looking like he has run past everyone and then ran a marathon too.

Moyuru blinks.

Junichi stays.

“If it’s us,” Junichi says, serious, like there is a plausibility to it, “I reckon we can outrun death.”

There are many explanations for what must be delusions. Grief has a death grip on him. Moyuru doesn’t allow himself to think even for a second that this can be real. The door to the locker room opens, he flinches, and Junichi is gone, looking like he was never here to start. The team files in before Moyuru remembers to breathe.

The breath he exhales makes his bones shudder.

 

Junichi has always been the one to be optimistic about them.

Every time Moyuru sees Junichi in his bed, he feels this knot tightening in his gut and it feels too good to be true (or at the very least, too good to _last_ ) even when Junichi is tangled in his sheets, hair a mess, eyes barely opened in slits and still beckoning Moyuru to come back to bed with him.

"You worry too much," Junichi tells him, he also tells him he loves him in the next breath and the next kiss and makes sure Moyuru _knows_ with the trail of his fingers down the line of his neck to find the matching pendant hanging at his collarbones.

"I worry just enough for the both of us," Moyuru replies, in between the press of Junichi's mouth against his own, "I make sure we are not on the front page of the sports issue for anything other than winning a gold medal."

Junichi smiles wider, the corners of his eyes crinkle, and Moyuru feels the same thrill as coming in first place.

Of all the things Koda Moyuru has ever doubted in his life (and beyond when his life isn’t entirely his own), he never once thought twice about the way Kotoba Junichi admitted to loving him.

 


End file.
